A Sailor Moon Alternate Universe
by Sailor Sugar Plum
Summary: It starts during the episode where Darien gets brain washed only in my story he isn't caught by the Dark Kingdom,and brain washed,and things happen differently,not finished yet stuck on the next part for this story.
1. Details Of Story

Sailor Moon Alternate Universe Fan Fiction Notes 

Here is what I have planned to do with it, and how far I intend to go in this alternate universe. For one thing I plan to go all of the way to the death, and defeat of Queen Beryl. I also plan to turn Kaila into a Sailor Scout called Sailor Wind. Kaila was a Sailor Scout during the silver millenium but she doesn't remember that since Queen Serenity arranged it that way unless it was absolutely necessary that it be for she is an important part in defeating Queen Beryl. I am up to the where what happens on the Bad Hair Day episode only Tuxedo Mask isn't brainwashed like in the episode, and in my fan fiction this is when Kaila is introduced as Sailor Wind the 6th Sailor Scout. I have no idea how to add this in there, and I am totally stuck on how to word it out. Any help would be greatly appreciated. I don't even know what Sailor Wind's powers are going to be at all. Except that she isn't going to be like the usual normal Sailor Scouts at all. In the time period of the episode The Past Returns it will be brought out to everybody about Kaila being a Sailor Scout during the Silver Millenium, and that is when she will get those memories back. Also this time it will be the five original Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and Sailor Wind going to the moon kingdom, and seeing Queen Serenity, and being shown what happened back then when the moon kingdom was destroyed by Queen Beryl. The reasons for Queen Serenity arranging for Kaila not to remember being a Sailor Scout is explained to everybody. Not even the guardian cats remembered that she was the Sailor Scout Sailor Wind back then. They just knew that she had the mark of Sailor Wind, and that she would be needed to help defeat Beryl. Sailor Wind is a very powerful Sailor Scout. She is even the key to defeating Queen Beryl. Sailor Wind is going to be introduced in either Bad Hair Day episode or the one after it. I am not sure which one yet. That is part of what I need help with. In part 2 where I am stuck at I have made it to where Mina, and Sarena go with Kaila to watch her get her haircut. Of course it is just a negaverse trap. This time in this universe in my fan fiction Malachite is the one who is commanding the evil monster. When it comes time Sarena, and Mina transform. Not long after Tuxedo Mask, and the other Sailor Scouts arrive. Also the lady does find Sarena's hair on Mina like on the Bad Hair Day episode. That doesn't change. So Sarena is the first to transform, and Mina transforms later when she can. Please give me whatever help you can. 

Email me here at any of these email addresses:

DonnaAnnLee@excite.com sailorsugarplum@sailormoon.com sailorsugarplum@hotmail.com DonnaAnnLee@cswebmail.com 

sailorsugarplum@gotmail.com


	2. A Sailor Moon Alternate Universe Part 1

Sailor Moon Alternate Universe Fan Fiction Story Part 1  
One warm summer day 2-year-old Kaila Worthington's parents die in an accident. She is put in an orphanage since they can't find any known relatives.  
Six years later 8 year old Kaila is still in an orphanage with no memory of her parents or the first 2 years of her life. She doesn't even remember where she came from.  
Darien does visit the kids in the orphanage everyday. Kaila enjoys spending time with him since he understands what it's like to not know where he came from.  
Darien also enjoys spending time with Kaila.  
Sarena knows all about Darien's visits to the orphanage.  
After the 4 Sailor Scouts Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter are rescued by the 5th Sailor Scout Sailor Venus Zoisite challenges Darien to a duel in his apartment on the T.V. Screen, and tells him to bring the rainbow crystals to the Starlight Tower at 5:00.  
When he does start walking down the street Sarena, and Kaila see him going down the street. They go up to him, and see the blood coming out of his shoulder. They notice his injury, and become concerned about him. They tell him that he should go see a doctor. He tells them that he will be okay, and walks on toward the tower. They follow him since they are worried about him. When he gets closer to the tower they all got caught in some strange force field, and carried into the tower where Zoisite was waiting. Sarena fainted, and was laying down on the ground. Kaila just stood there, and watched what was going on. Darien asked Zoisite to return Serena, and Kaila to a safe place. Zoisite told him to put his 2 rainbow crystals down. He did that after she put her 5 rainbow crystals sown.   
Right after they both got away from it, Malachite appeared, and took all of them. Darien had been tricked. He threw a rose at Malachite, but he vanished. The rose hit Zoisite's cheek, and cut it. She got very upset. Sarena recovered and saw Zoisite. Kaila told her what she had seen so far, and that she didn't understand what was going on since Sarena didn't know what was going on. Zoisite vanished, and told Darien to come meet her on the top floor.  
At that moment the ceiling started to collapse. Darien, Sarena, and Kaila tried to run away. They all made it to the elevator, just before the floor caved in. But the elevator was also a trap. it slowly carried them up towards the top floor.  
Meanwhile at Raye's temple Raye, Amy, Lita, and Luna were waiting for Sarena. They found out that Sarena wasn't at school or home. Luna couldn't reach her with the communicator either. Then a junior high school girl with blond hair came by. They didn't recognize her. But it was Sailor Venus in her normal identity as Mina. Mina told them that she felt bad vibes when she passed the Starlight Tower, and that they should check it out.  
When the Sailor Scouts arrived at the tower Sailor Mercury used her computer [face mask] and spotted Sarena, Kaila, and Darien inside in the elevator. She also noticed that all of the entrances were locked up. Then Sailor Jupiter blasted a hole in the door.  
Inside the elevator, Sarena, and Kaila ask Darien why he needed the silver crystal. Darien said that his parents died in a car accident when he was six years old. Darien was hurt and lost his memory. He still didn't know who he really was. But had a reoccurring dream. a princess with long hair asked him for the silver crystal, which would solve all of his problems. Sarena said that she had hated Darien more than anyone else in the world. she said that she would put him second now. Darien said thanks. Sarena noticed that Darien looked a lot like Tuxedo Mask. But she quickly thought that could never be true.   
Malachite turned out all of the lights in Tokyo. The Tower turned into the dark kingdoms hideout.  
Zoisite was above the elevator. She created a fireball and sent it down toward Darien, Sarena, and Kaila. Darien, Sarena, and Kaila see the fireball coming at them Sarena thought," If I turn into Sailor moon they will know my identity. But if I don't we will die."  
Sarena transformed into Sailor Moon. Darien, and Kaila see the transformation, and can't believe it.  
When the fire reached the elevator and created an explosion, Zoisite thought that Darien had died. She said, "I will have to tell Queen Beryl that Darien died in an accident."  
But Sailor Moon appeared and said that he didn't. When Zoisite mentioned Tuxedo Mask, Sailor moon said that Tuxedo Mask wasn't anywhere around. Then Darien said that he was. To Sailor Moon's, and Kayla's shock Darien turned himself into Tuxedo Mask. Then Sailor Moon remembered about some of her past encounters with Darien.  
Tuxedo Mask said, "Sailor moon leave it to me. This is my fight. I will protect you and Kaila."  
Tuxedo Mask went to face Zoisite. Zoisite said, "Let's settle it.  
Tuxedo Mask said," Ok but leave Sailor Moon, and Kaila alone."  
Zoisite agreed, and laughed.  
Zoisite released a crystal spear at Sailor Moon from behind her. She thought that she had finally killed Sailor Moon. But since Kaila was already in front of her she saw it coming and put herself between the spear, and Sailor Moon behind her right away.  
Before Tuxedo Mask had a chance to put himself between Kaila, and the spear it hit her, and she fell to the ground right before him, and Sailor Moon.  
Then the Sailor Scouts arrived at the scene.  
Zoisite tries again but Tuxedo Mask takes Sailor Moon, and jumps out of the way of the spear.  
Tuxedo Mask, and Sailor Moon go over to Kaila. Kaila looks at them, and said," I would have never guessed your identities."  
Tuxedo Mask takes Kaila by the hand, and tells her that it will be okay after seeing the tears in her eyes.  
Kaila closes her eyes, and goes unconscious. Sailor Moon sees Zoisite come after her with a crystal spear, and moves out of the way. Tuxedo Mask sees the spear and uses his rose on it, and it scatters all over the place. He passes out.  
Sailor Moon began to cry because she didn't know if Kaila, and Tuxedo Mask were going to be okay. When her tear came out the rainbow crystals that Malachite was looking at floated off toward Sailor Moon. The rainbow crystals gathered at Sailor Moon's tear. It finally formed the silver crystal. The silver crystal took its place in the moon stick. The Sailor Scouts just watched. They didn't know what was going on. Then Sailor Moon turns into the princess.  
All of the Sailor Scouts were shocked. Zoisite tried to kill the princess but Princess Sarena blasted her, and she died instantly.  
The injured Tuxedo Mask, and the injured Kaila were on Princess Sarena's lap. Tuxedo Mask, and Kaila had just come around, and just opened there eyes.  
Princess Sarena started remembering about her past as the moon princess, and how Darien was the prince of the Earth, and that they were engaged to get married, and told everyone what she is remembering.  
Tuxedo Mask reached out, and took Princess Sarena's hand as well as Kaila's hand with his other hand.   
Princess Sarena transforms back into Sailor Moon.  
Luna, and Artemis the guardian cats. remember now to.  
Darien, and Kaila also remember their past.  
Sailor Moon explains that Kaila was an orphan that Darien had been taking care of since she had no family.  
Luna, and Artemis tell them that they are just remembering now to, and that they used to live on the moon in the real peaceful kingdom called the Silver Millennium, that Princess Sarena played in the garden, and then the Earth was taken over by evil forces, that the evil forces tried to steal the silver crystal from the Silver millennium that there was a fierce battle, and that the silver crystal sealed the evil power, and that the four that fought were the Sailor Scout, and that the 4 Sailor Scouts were real humans who lived on Earth. But someone released the evil force again. So the Sailor Scouts had to fight.  
The Sailor Scouts tried to look for a way out. Sailor Mercury used her computer. She said that the place they were in was not connected to their real world by 3 dimensions. She said that only 2 dimensions were connected. It was going to be very difficult to find a way to return. Sailor Mercury found the exit shortly.  
Malachite appeared. Sailor Venus, and Sailor Jupiter went to fight him. Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus attacked Malachite with their attacks. But the energy got absorbed. Malachite blasted Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus. They both fell to the ground unconscious.  
Sailor Mars went next. "I'll leave the rest to you Mercury. Sarena be strong. You can do it.  
Sailor Mars used her fire soul. But Malachite blocked it. He blasted her, and she also fell.   
Sailor Mercury got in front of Sailor Moon in order to protect her. Malachite blasted both of them. She also fell down.  
Sailor Moon was by herself but she heard the voices of everyone. Tuxedo Mask said to her "Fight Sailor Moon. You have to use the Silver crystal."  
Then Sailor Moon used her moon stick with the silver crystal protected Sailor Moon. The energy reflected back at Malachite. There was a big explosion and the tower got destroyed.  
The explosion sent all of the Sailor Scout, Tuxedo Mask, and Kaila back to the Earth, and they were all right.  
After they all transformed back they saw to it that Darien, and Kaila were both taken to the hospital.  
Darien, and Kaila both were out of the hospital a few days later.  
To Be Continued The End Of Part 1 Written by Donna Ann Lee  
Disclaimers:  
Kaila is my made up character. The other characters or owned by the people who made Sailor Moon. If you use my character please let me know.  
To comment on the 1rst part of my story email me at any of these email addresses:  
DonnaAnnLee@cswebmail.com,sailorsugarplum@gotmail.com,sailorsugarplum@sailormoon.com,sailorsugarplum@tuxedomask.com 


End file.
